Tonk's Final Battle
by As-Black-As-A-Rose
Summary: yea quill entry for the hideaway


Ok this is my Quill Entry for the Hideaway. Enjoy. And its from Tonk's point of view

The Battle was upon us. The sounds of pain and loss were all that you could hear.  
'I shouldn't be here' I thought as I stood silently in the room of requirement. I was not alone. Ginny and Mrs. Longbottom were there too. It was weird to be locked up in a room while your loved ones die. 'I need to know he is alright'  
They stood there in silence waiting for the tiniest bit of information as to what was happening out there. The walls tremble again as the castle takes another blow. The door bursts open and in comes Harry, Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Longbottom was the first to speak. I didn't care to what she had to say all I wanted to know is if he is ok.

"Is everyone OK?" said Ginny and I.  
"S'far as we know" said Harry "Are there people still in the passage to Hog's Head"  
'He might still be alive there is still hope' I thought at this tiny bit of information.  
Before I knew it Mrs. Longbottom was leaving to assist her grandson.  
"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's"  
"I couldn't stand not knowing" 'Teddy is safer where he is'  
"She'll look after him - have you seen Remus?  
"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds"  
'He would be near the entrance hall or near Hagrid's shack. I must go find him'

That is when I started to run. I needed to find him. I couldn't go on with out him.  
I didn't get very far when I joined the fight. Death Eaters were infiltrating the castle and the fighters from our side looked as though they needed some help. I aimed my wand at the death eaters below casting nasty jinxes and hexes. I heard footsteps approaching. I turn to see Ginny out of breath. With out saying a word she drew her wand and started sending some well-aimed jinxes into the crowed of fighters below. "Let's hope he steps on some of them" said Ron "As long as it's not any of our lot!" I yelled back catching their attention.  
Ginny was still sending well-aimed jinxes off into the crowed. I started to get worried. I have not seen now have I heard any word of Remus.  
'God, I hope he is still alive'

I turn around to see Aberforth talking to Harry.  
"Have you seen Remus" I called "He was dueling Dolohov" shouted Aberforth. ⌠Haven▓t seen him since"  
'Please be alive. Merlin please Remus be alive'  
I began to run in the direction the Aberforth came hoping he was close by. It might be too late for me too see him and be able to say good but I have to try. As I was running there was another loud crash. This one shook the whole castle I looked out the nearest window hoping to see what had caused the latest blow to the castle. The death eaters must be getting closer. I continued to run down the corridors. I saw students lying on the ground covered in dust. I draw my wand closer to my body for extra protection. That is when it happened The death eaters had finally entered the castle. Within a blink of an eye I was surrounded by two death eaters. I cast every jinx I knew at them. One of them was first to fall when I heard someone scream the killing curse from behind me. 'This is no time for me to be loosing me focus I have to stay focus no matter what'  
As my time being an Auror I had never killed anyone until today. Before I could stop myself I put all my emotions into this third unforgivable. The second death eater dropped to the ground.

I turn around to come face to face with Remus. I didn't know if I was dreaming or if it was real.  
"What are you doing here? We agreed that you would stay at your mother▓s house with Teddy" said an Angry Remus.  
"I couldn't stand not knowing what has happened. I had to be here with you I couldn't sit at home and wait for this whole thing to be over with." Before we could get our heads back into the war I heard an evil drawl coming from behind.  
"Well ain't that sweet? But I don't see why you are rejoicing. This war has just begun." said a death Eater. My worst nightmare has come true. Once we broke apart and drew our wands ready to fight the death eater had cast the Cruciatus Curse on Remus. I scream as he went down. I had to do something. "Avada Kedavra" I screamed. My body began to feel heavy. I slumped down to my knees next to Remus.  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome. Come on we have to get downstairs"  
I help Remus to his feet and we made our way to the great hall. The sight was horrible.  
There were dead bodies everywhere and blood splatter up against the stone walls. We didn't get very far when we were caught by another group of death eaters. This time there was more of them and they had us surrounded. This was one of those moments where the things that are most important to you cross your mind. This was not how I wanted to die. Not here not now. I was meant to be old with Remus and I had seen my son grew up. This was not the end. I am going to be walking out of this battle with Remus by my side and we are going to go back to my mothers house pick up teddy knowing that its all over.  
Curse after Curse, Jinx after Jinx we fought side by side. There was no one around that could help us Remus was a true worrier we fought to the very end. It felt like hours had passed and only two death eaters were gone. "Avada Kedavra" "Remus No"  
As the whole world seemed to go into slow motion I watched his body fall to the ground. Tears began to fall, but I would not meet defeat. But it was their plan from the beginning to kill us slowly. The last thing I remember seeing was a flash of green light. Then nothing.


End file.
